ffxivmmorpgfandomcom-20200213-history
FFXIV
=Welcome to the Final Fantasy XIV Knowledge Guide!= Final Fantasy XIV is the upcoming MMORPG from Square Enix. A lot of stuff has been kept from the public thus far, and the game is set to be launched sometime in 2010. I have compiled some information, hoping this will clear up some things that people have been wandering, so without wasting more of your time: The FAQs about FFXIV! Here are some interesting things you may not have known! *Final Fantasy XIV has been in production for over five years, and was previously codenamed RAPTURE. *To join Beta testing, you will need to sign up for Square Enix's Newsletter on the Final Fantasy XIV website *The game world is called Hydaelyn, and not Eorzea. Eorzea is only an area of land inside of Aldenard. *FFXIV will include previously seen summons from FFXI and other Final Fantasy titles into the story line, but none are confirmed as being able to be used by players yet. *Final Fantasy XIV was created by the same people who brought you Final Fantasy XI! (so we know it'll be great!) *You will see a lot of the same mob types, as well as some newer ones in Final Fantasy XIV. *Final Fantasy XIV is SEAMLESS, meaning there wont be loading zones and terrible transitions like we saw in Final Fantasy XI. * Additional Release Information: Title: Final Fantasy XIV Developer: Square Enix Publisher: Square Enix Designers: Hiromichi Tanaka (producer) Nobuaki Komoto (director) Artists: Akihiko Yoshida Composers: Nobuo Uematsu Series: Final Fantasy Engine: Crystal Tools Platforms: PlayStation 3, Microsoft Windows Release date: TBA 2010 Genre: Massively multiplayer online role-playing game Modes: Multiplayer cross-platform Media: Blu-ray Disc, DVD-ROM Input methods: Gamepad, Keyboard Final Fantasy XIV is the second MMORPG under the Final Fantasy title released by Square Enix, after Final Fantasy XI, which took place in Vana'diel. The leveling system has been re-created based off of what you wear, not how much experience you gain. The game will be released on the Playstation 3 and the Microsoft Windows operating system, we do not yet know if it will join Final Fantasy XI on the Xbox 360. Races There are five playable races in Final Fantasy XIV. The Hyur, which bares resemblance to a human here on earth, or the Hume in Final Fantasy XI, the Elezen, which is an elf-like race, baring resemblance to the Elfen race in Final Fantasy XI, the Roegadyn, who looks almost exactly like its Final Fantasy XI counter-part- the Galka, the Lalafell, who slightly differs in body proportion to the Taru race in Final Fantasy XI, and the Miqo'te, another virtually identical match to the Mithra in Final Fantasy XI. Final Fantasy XIV will have a stable weather system, and the time system will be roughly the same as Final Fantasy XI. (1 earth hour is approx. 1 day in Hydaelyn) The weather system will include rain, snow, storms, fog, lightning, cloudy skies, sunsets, and a very smooth night to day transition. It is unknown whether weather will affect a character in any way. Character Creation will also be upgraded in Final Fantasy XIV. Several additions to the system include being able to change a races color, and the ability to add more renowned facial features. This information was released with the December update of the official Final Fantasy XIV website. Wanna learn more about Final Fantasy XIV? Visit the forums! There's a ton of useful information, and a nice community too!